Chocolate vs Chocolate
by Cece Lien
Summary: Kalau ditanya apakah ada anak kembar dengan wajah tidak mirip. Jawabannya ADA! "DASAR KAKAK PENDEK!" "DIAM KAU ADIK TIANG!" anak kembar yang sedang bersaing. Request Snowy Coyote. OOC, typo, dll. Don't read!


Jika ditanya apakah ada ada anak kembar, tetapi wajahnya tak mirip, jawabannya ADA! Mau bukti?

"REN!"

Remaja yang di sapa Ren melihat keasal suara, "Ah, Leon_-kun,_ ada perlu apa?"

"Mau makan bareng di atap sekolah?"

"Tentu saja, aku kebetulan sedang lapar," Saat keduanya hendak keluar kelas, seorang remaja satunya lagi menghampiri keduanya.

"Wah, Aichi_-kun,_ ayo, sini~, sini~" Ren mengajak dengan nada santai, namun Leon malah menatap tajam.

Aura cetar-cetar membahana badai memarajejala(?) ruangan kelas

"_Ano… _Leon_-kun,_ Aichi_-kun,"_ Ren sedikit_ sweatdrop_, "Sudah, kita makan sama-sama saja, yuk,"

* * *

**Chocolate VS Chocolate  
Genre: Romance, Parody  
Rate: T  
Pair: RenAi, RenLeon (Versi season 3 semua :3 )  
Disclaimer: VG punya Akira Ito dan Bushiroad, sementara alur ceritanya terambil dari komik Sentimental Color chapter Yello vs Yellow karya Yoon-Jeong.  
Warning!: Typo, gaje, alur gajelas, dll. Don't read**

**Request Snowy Coyote**

* * *

Aichi dan Leon ialah sepasang anak kembar dengan wajah yang tak mirip. Sewaktu kecil, wajah keduanya, sifat dan kesukaannya sangat mirip. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, hanya wajah mereka saja yang mulai berbeda.

Kesukaan mereka 98% mirip. Akibat kesukaan yang sama, persaingan terjadi diantara keduanya. Salah satunya…

Demi kedamaian, Ren memutuskan untuk duduk di tengah, di antara si kembar tak mirip tapi mirip(?) itu.

"_Bento_nya kelihatannya enak. Aichi_-kun_ bikin sendiri?" Aichi hanya mengangguk.

"Iya, aku membuatnya agar bisa dimakan bersamamu,"

"Huh, cuma salad saja," Sindir Leon, "Kalau hanya salad, kau malah semakin pendek,"

Aichi sedikit tersinggung, "Hah? Mestinya aku yang bilang, kau bahkan lebih pendek dan lebih berat sekilo dariku,"

"Lebih tinggi satu senti dariku saja sudah bangga, dasar tiang!"

"Diam kau, pendek!"

"Tiang!"

"Pendek!"

"Tiang!"

"PENDEK!"

"TIAAANG!"

"PENDEEEK!"

"Sudah, sudah, kita makan dengan tenang saja," Dan kata-kata Ren sukses membuat keduanya diam dan makan dengan tenang, walau aura kemarahannya masih menyebar.

… Begitu pula dalam mencari teman atau lebih tepatnya… Cinta

Akibat kesukaan yang sama, keduanya selalu bersaing dan tak ada yang mau mengalah.

-XXX-

"Gara-gara kamu, aku jadi terlihat aneh di hadapan Ren!"

"Yang salah itu kamu, pendek! Kamu yang pertama kali mulai!"

"Sudah salah, gak mau ngaku lagi, dasar tiang!"

"Kamu jadi kakak ngalah dikit dong! Ren punyaku, kau sama si Hiromi saja! Dia kan JOMBLO NGENES!"

"Enak saja sama banci itu! Kau juga jadi adik jangan egois!"

"Kamu yang egois!"

"KAMU!"

BRAK!

"Lagi-lagi kalian berdua bertengkar!" Shizuka, ibu keduanya langsung mendobrak (!?) pintu kamar kedua 'Putra Kembarnya'.

"Leon yang mulai," Aichi menunjuk Leon.

"Kau yang mulai duluan!"

"Kalian berdua… IKUT AKU SEKARANG!"

Dan berunjung dimarahi kedua orangtuanya habis-habisan di ruang keluarga. Walaupun begitu, keduanya tidak akan pernah kapok bersaing.

-XXX-

"Hari ini kita akan berlatih voli. Satu kelompok maksimal tiga orang!"

Aichi menghampiri Ren, "Kita latihan berdua, yuk!"

Leon langsung menarik tangan Ren, "Kita latihan berdua saja. Aichi biar latihan dengan yang lain saja!"

"Aku yang ajak duluan. Kau saja yang latihan dengan yang lain sana!"

"Baiklah, kita latihan bertiga saja~" Ujar Ren riang. Dan yang terjadi bukannya LATIHAN tapi BERTARUNG. Ren hanya bisa _sweatdroop_

"_Tapi mereka 'kompak' ya, jadi makin menyukai mereka,"_

-XXX-

Sebagai orangtua, tentu mereka _sweatdrop_ mendapati aura bagaikan awan mendung serta kilat dari kedua anaknya, sekalipun tidak ditujukan untuk mereka.

"Sudahlah, Leon, Aichi, kalian duduk dan makan yang benar," Pinta Shizuka, ibu mereka.

Yang dimaksud tadi bukan makan sambil berdiri atau sejenisnya, tetapi, karena saling bertatapan nantinya, keduanya jadi saling membelakangi plus membelakangi meja makan.

"Waktu kecil, wajah kalian mirip. Sifat kalian juga sehingga kalian akur, tapi kenapa sekarang malah musuhan?" Ayah dari si kembar itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Sebenarnya, keduanya masih kompak. Kompak dalam maksud lain…

Kompak dalam merebut calon kekasih dan tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

"Aku sudah selesai. Aku mau ke kamar!" Dengan KOMPAKnya keduanya beranjak dan masuk ke kamar di lantai dua. Kedua orangtua mereka hanya menghela nafas.

Sementar itu, mari ita menjenguk Ren. Ren tampak sibuk mendengarkan lagu lewat _mp3_nya

"_Besok mereka ulang tahun, diberikan apa ya bagusnya?"_ Pikir Ren. Sejenak ia berpikir dan langsung mendapatkan ide. Buru-buru ia langsung pergi keluar rumah dan pergi ke toko yang menjual bahan-bahan membuat _clay._

-XXX-

"Pelajaran hari ini cukup sampai sekian. Selamat siang!"

Inilah jam istirahat yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Ren.

"Leon_-kun_, ke sini sebentar dong~" Leon yang awalnya hendak ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci tangan kini menghentian langkahnya.

"Ada apa, Ren?"

"Nih, butamu. Selamat ulang tahun ya," Ren menyerahkan gantungan ponsel berbentuk _dark chocolate bar_ yang terbuat dari _clay._

Leon menerimanya dengan wajah agak memerah, "Um… _Arigatou…"_

Di saat itu juga, Aichi yang kebetulan lewat langsung disapa Ren.

"Aichi, ke sini sebentar~" Ren dengan _innocent_nya menyapa Aichi, tanpa mengetahui aura pembunuh dari sang kakak.

"Untukmu. Selamat ulang tahun ya," Aichi ikutan_ blushing_ dan menerima gantungan ponsel berbentuk _milk chocolate bar_ dari Ren.

"Mau makan? Aku lapar nih?" Ujar Ren.

"Aku yang diberi duluan. Kau maan dengan yang lain saja!"

"Pokonya aku yang makan sama Ren,"

"Aku!"

"Sudah, sudah, kita makan bareng yuk~" Ren memeluk keduanya sehingga wajah si kembar berdekatan. Bukannya berbaikan, keduanya malah saling men-_death glare_.

Huh, benar-benar anak KEMBAR yang KOMPAK.

-XXX-

Shizuka membuka bingkisan kue dan mengeluarkan lima. Dua diantaranya rasanya sama. Sudah pasti kalian tahu, kue itu untuk siapa, kan?

"Wah, ada _cake_," Emi, adik bungsu dari si kembar mendadak muncul.

"Hari ini kakakmu ulang tahun. Kebetulah _Otou-san_ libur kerja, jadi cukup dirayakan dengan makan _cake_ bersama. Kakak-kakakmu ada di kamar, bisa tolong panggilkan mereka? Biar_ Okaa-san_ yang memanggil _Otou-san_,"

"_Ha'i~_"

Emi menuju ke kamar kedua kakaknya di lantai dua, namun ia kemudian mendengar keributan dari kamar kakaknya yang pertama, Len.

"Lagi-lagi kamu berulah! Tenang sedikit kan bisa!"

"Kamu yang mulai duluan! Perusak suasana!"

"Diam kau adik sialan!"

"Dasar kakak egois!"

Emi hanya bisa _sweatdrop_, _"Lagi-lagi mereka bertengkar… setiap hari…"_

"Aichi, Leon, _Okaa-san_ meminta kita ke ruang makan. Kita mau makan _cake_ bareng!"

Leon dan Aichi langsung menghentikan perdebatan yang SAMA SEKALI tidak ada gunanya. Saat ke ruang makan, keduanya hanya bisa menghela nafas menatapi _chocolate cake_ di piring mereka.

"_Sama sekali bukan seleraku…"_ Keduanya berpikiran sama.

Di saat yang sama di rumah Ren. Ren berguling-guling di tempat tidurnya karena bosan. Tapi ia juga merasa senang karena anak kembar itu senang menerima hadiahnya. Gantunga ponsel yang ia buat sendiri. Bahkan ia tidak tidur semalaman karena terus membuatnya agar hasilnya baik, namun selalu gagal.

Ia meraih ponselnya. Terdapat gantungan yang sama dengan yang ia berikan pada Leon dan Aichi, tapi bedanya, _clay _ milinya ialah _white chocolate bar_, sesuai dengan kesukaannya.

"_Semenjak bertemu mereka, entah kenapa aku tidak kesepian,"_

-XXX-

"Wah, gantungan ponselmu lucu sekali," Salah seorang teman Leon menghampirinya dan tampak tertarik dengan gantungan ponsel milik Leon.

"Gantungan ponselmu sama dengan milik Aichi. Hanya beda warnanya saja,"

"Diberikan oleh Ren ya?"

Ah iya, Leon baru menyadari bahwa ia tidak melihat Ren. Seingatnya, Ren tadi kumpul bareng dengan kedua temannya yang lain.

"Aku keluar sebentar ya," Kedua teman Leon mengangguk. Leon mencari-cari Ren. Di kantin, atap sekolah, halaman sekolah dan taman sekolah, Ren tidak ada.

Saat melewati lab biologi, barulah Leon menemukan Ren. Niat menyapa ia urungan karena pembicaraan tampak serius.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau dekat dengan anak kembar itu ya," Salah seorang teman Ren membuka pembicaraan.

"Surat cinta dari fansmu juga berkurang. Jadi tidak kerepotan untuk membawa semua surat itu,"

Di saat itu juga, Aichi kebetulan lewat.

"Ah, Leon_-kun_ sedang ap-…"

"Ssst!" Leon langsung meminta Aichi untuk diam. Aichi yang penasaan kemudian mendekati Leon, dan ikut mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Kau dekat dengan mereka karena kewalahan setiap hari ditembak terus kan?"

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, benar juga ya,"

Leon dan Aichi saling berpandangan, dengan tatapan yang kalau diartikan: "Apakah itu benar?"

"Kau pintar juga, memanfaatkan kedua anak itu," Ren sama sekali tidak memberikan respon. Ren kemudian menyadari kehadiran dua orang yang sedang menjadi bahan pembicaraan kedua temannya. Ia buru-buru keluar dari lab. Ia dapat melihat jelas. Keduanya menunduk dan menunjukan ekpresi yang sangta jelas. Sedih dan kecewa…

"Tidak…" Ren berusaha untuk menjelasan, "Ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan!"

"Sebentar lagi bel. Kita kembali ke kelas, Aichi," Leon meningggalkan Ren. Aichi awalnya menatap Ren, kemudian pergi menyusul Leon. Ren hanya bisa membatu.

-Pelajaran PKK-

"Leon kenapa ya?"

"Apa ia mau membuat kare dengan wortel segunung?"

Banyak murid yang _sweatdrop_ dan berkomentar. Leon tampak lesu.

"_Dasar…"_ Leon mulai merasa kembali kesal, _"REN BODOOOH!"_

Leon berganti memotong bawang dengan cepat dan penuh emosi. Para murid hanya berpikir, "Jangan-jangan nanti karenanya juga segunung?"

Ren hanya bisa melihat dari kejauhan. Ia berganti menatap Aichi yang sedang memotong kentang dan…

_Sweatdrop_ bersama murid lainnya.

Jika tadi Leon memotong sayuran dengan penuh emosi dan segunung, Aichi justru tampak lemas. Ia memotong kentang dengan sangaaaaat lambat dan bahkan mangkok untuk kentang tadi hanya berisi satu balok kentang. Ingat, hanya satu.

Ren menghela nafas kesal. Ia kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Sebelum Ren sempat berpikir cara berbaikan…

"_Ano_… Ren… karemu gosong,"

Mendengar kata-kata dari temannya, Ren melihat masakannya.

"GYAAA!"

-XXX-

"Pelajaran cukup sampai sekian. Oh iya, hari ini,_ Sensei_ akan membagikan brosur untuk kegiatan _Study Tour_ yang akan dilaksanakan tiga hari lagi. Kami sudah menyusun aturan, susunan bangku bus dan keperluan kalian. Baik, selamat beristirahat!"

Leon dan Aichi memutuskan untuk berdiskusi berdia saja di kantin. Namun mereka hanya membaca brosur dan tidak ada yang berbicara. Mungkin masih syok dan kecewa.

"_Satu kamar untuk tiga orang? Aku sebenarnya mau sekamar dengan Ren. Tapi…"_

"… _Ren baka!"_

Si kembar berpikiran sama.

"Ren, ayo ke sini~" Keduanya melihat ke arah suara sekalipun yang dipanggil bukan mereka. Ren menghampiri kedua temannya yang kemarin. Si kembar itu tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicaraan ketiganya (Walaupun Ren diam saja), tapi mereka memutuskan untuk berpura-pura tidak mendengar karena masih kesal.

"_Study Tour_ nanti sekamar dengan kami saja yuk,"

"Kebetulan kami kekurangan satu orang. _By the way_, kudengar kau tidak suka dengan si kembar itu, tapi suka dengan orang lain ya?"

"Hah?!" Leon dan Aichi refleks melihat Ren, Ren yang tidak menyadarinya hanya dilanda cengo.

"Hah? Apa maksud kalian?"

"Jangan bohong, kau suka dengan seseorang kan? Memakai anak kembar itu biar orang yang kau suka cemburu. Kau sungguh JENIUS!"

"Tu-tunggu dulu!" Ren refleks berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Sejak kapan aku melakukan-…"

Sebelum Ren henda melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia merasakan hawa haus darah hingga bulu kuduknya merinding. Tidak hanya Ren, bahkan kedua temannya juga merasakannya.

"A- aura apa itu tadi?"

"Seperti aura setan!"

"_Tunggu! Aura ini… jangan-jangan…"_ Ah, sayangnya anak kembar itu sudah pergi sebelum Ren melihat keduanya.

-XXX-

"REN _BAKAAAA_! Padahal jelas-jelas gosip itu bohong, kenapa tidak kujelaskan kebenarannya pada mereka!? REN _BAKAAAA_!" Ren frutasi di kamarnya dan bantal tidur yang tak berdosa itu menjadi sasarannya. Entah dibanting, diinjak, dicekik, dan untunglah bantal itu diciptakan sebagai benda mati.

"Aku harus berpikir cara untuk berbaikan dengan mereka, tapi bagaimana? Mereka sudah terlanjur marah. Semua gara-gara aku! GYAAA!" Bantalnya pun ia lempar hingga mengenai meja belajarnya

Trak!

Dan menjatuhan sesuatu.

Mendengar ada benda yang jatuh, Ren pun memungut benda yang teryata ponselnya. Bola matanya tertuju pada gantungan ponselnya.

"AH! AKU PUNYA IDE!"

-XXX-

Zuuuuung~

Leon dan Aichi yang habis berbelanja alat keperluan _Study Tour_ tampak lemas. Sudah kurang lebih satu atau dua hari mereka tidak bersama Ren lagi.

Keperluan _Study Tour_ mereka sudah lengkap, tapi mereka masih belum bisa menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi teman sekamarnya mereka. Masalahnya satu kamar harus diisi tiga orang, dan belum ada satupun nama teman mereka tercantum di formulir _Study Tour_ keduanya.

Sesekali keduanya menghela nafas.

"Semuanya sudah lengkap kan?" Tanya Leon dengan nada biasa saja, namun sebenarnya ia sedang _down _sambil melihat daftar belanja.

"Sudah. Aku sudah capek dan mau cepat-cepat pulang," Jawab Aichi yang tak kalah _down_.

Sekarang, mereka masih bingung, siapa yang akan menjadi teman sekamar mereka? Keduanya tanpa sadar berjalan melewati sebuah _café_. Saat lewat tepat di depan pintu, keduanya langsung di seret masuk oleh seseorang.

"Siapa yang-… Ren?" Leon awalnya hendak memarahi orang itu, namun ia urungkan saat tahu siapa yang menyeret mereka.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian berdua!" Tanya menunggu persetujuan dari anak kembar tersebut, Ren kembali menyeret mereka duduk di kursi _café_, dan meninggalkan keduanya sebentar untuk memesan.

"_Nee_… Ren mau apa?" Tanya Aichi penasaran, Leon hanya menggeleng tak mengerti.

Ren datang tak lama setelah memesan, bersama seorang pelayan yang mengantarkan ketiganya minum. Awalnya mereka bertiga masih hening.

"Jadi… Kau ada perlu apa?" Tanya Leon sedikit kesal, tapi juga penasaran.

"Begini, sebenarnya kalian berdua salah paham," Kata Ren dengan nada sedikit lemas.

Leon dan Aichi berpandangan, "Salah paham?"

"Memang, awalnya aku memanfaatkan kalian karena capek dikejar-kejar fans," Jelas Ren, "Namun itu hanya dulu. Semakin lama, aku semakin menyukai kalian berdua, bukan sebagai barang pembasmi fans lagi, tapi sebagai... cinta pertamaku,"

Leon memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah, sementara Aichi hanya menunduk, wajahnya juga memerah. Rasanya keduanya sudah agak lega mendengarnya.

"_Ano_… lalu soal orang lain yang kau sukai itu…"

"Itu jelas-jelas bohong!" Aura suram menyelimuti Ren, "Dua makhluk sialan itu memang sangat senang menyebarkan gosip bohong dan sudah pasti tak ada satupun gosip bodoh mereka yang benar, namun mereka tidak pernah berhenti bergosip, DAN AKU BISA DIBUAT GILA OLEH MEREKA!" Ren frutasi sampai mengacak-acak rambutnya dan membanting(?) kepalanya ke meja. Entah sakit atau tidak.

"Jadi… kalian mau memaafkanku?" Tanya Ren pelan.

Keduanya mulai berpikir, Aichi kemudian memberanikan diri untuk berdiri dan mengelus rambut Ren.

"Kalau cuma gosip… kumaafkan," Kata Aichi.

Walau masih dalam keadaan kepala berbaring di meja, Ren sedikit melirik keduanya, "Benarkah?"

Leon dan Aichi menangguk. Ren langsung bangun.

"Oh iya, lalu…" Ren melirik ke brosur _Study Tour_ dan barang belanjaan Leon dan Aichi, "Kalian sudah tahu teman sekamar kalian? Tempat duduk bus juga, kalian akan duduk dengan siapa? Formulir itu besok sudah harus dikumpulkan, kan?

"Ah…" Leon dan Aichi langsung memucat.

"_Ga… gawat!"_

"_Ka- kalau itu sih… aku belum memikirkannya sama sekali!"_

"Kalian bawa formulir daftar untuk teman sekamar?" Tany Ren.

Aichi dan Leon mengeluarkan kertas formulir yang masih kosong melompong dari sakunya.

"Aku mau sama Ren, kau sekamar orang lain saja," Ujar Leon. Oh ow… mulai sudah…

"Kau saja yang sama orang lain sana! Aku maunya sama Ren,"

"Kan cuma seminggu, egois banget!"

"Kamu yang egois!"

"Sudah, kita tidur bergita saja," Kata-kata santai Ren sukses membuat keduanya terdiam, dan mau tak mau harus tidur bertiga. Lebih baik dibandingkan pisah dengan orang yang disuka?

"Ah, kue pesanan sudah datang. Kebetulan aku sedang kelaparan," Baik Emi maupun Ren sama-sama sua kue, "Nih, sudah kupesankan kue kesukaan kalian!"

Leon Aichi hanya menatap kuenya.

"Kesukaan? Jenis cokelatnya kan sama," Ujar Aichi lesu. Sejujurnya, keduanya sudah bosan. Bukan bosan dengan kuenya tapi…

Walaupun sama-sama suka cokelat, hingga sekarang belum ada yang bisa membedakan jenis cokelat kesukaan mereka, bahkan orang tua mereka sendiripun tidak tahu.

"Kalian suka cokelat kan? Kebetulan di sini mejual kue cokelat dengan tiga cokelat yang berbeda. Aku suka _White chocolate,_ Leon suka _Dark chocolate,_ dan Aichi suka _Milk chocolate_, kan?"

Si kembar kembali bertatapan.

"_Soal itu… bahkan orangtua kami tidak tahu…" _Keduanya berpikiran sama. Orantua mereka tidak tahu, tapi hebatnya Ren malah tahu selera mereka. Benr-benar ajaib!

"_By the way_, soal bangku bus, aku yang akan duduk dengan Ren," Kata Aichi tiba-tiba. Mulai lagi…

"Enak saja! Kau duduk dengan Hiromi saja sana!"

"Selamanya aku tidak mau bersama banci itu! Mengalah dong, pendek!"

"Diam kau, tiang!"

Ren membaca brosur kegiatan _Study Tour_. Seperti yang dikatakan guru mereka tadi, bahkan gambaran untuk bangku bus juga ada.

"_Ano…_" Kata Ren tiba-tiba, "Kalian mabuk kendaraan tidak?"

"Hah? Aku sih tidak," Jawab Leon.

"Aku juga tidak. Kenapa?" Aichi penasaran.

-XXX-

-Bangku bus paling belakang-

"Waaah~ Syukurlah kalian berdua tidak mabuk, jadi bisa duduk bertiga. Senangnya," Ujar Ren riang. Si kembar hanya ikut tertawa dengan nada paksa.

Urutan tempat duduk mereka, Aichi dekat dengan jendela bus, Ren di tengah dan Leon paling tepi. Silahkan tebak sendiri kenapa Ren maunya duduk di tengah.

Aichi's inner, _"Aku tidak berpikir untuk duduk di belakang sih… tapi…" _

Leon's inner, _Tapi… aku ingin bisa menjadi yang spesial untuknya,"_

"_Suatu saat pasti aku yang menang!"_

Masalah selesai, persaingan kembali terjadi.

**END**

**Pendek? Iya, gue tau. Typo? Iya, kelemahan. Trus, maaf. Scene lokasi suka gonta-ganti karena saia gak ada ide, dan lain waktu akan saia perbaiki.**

**Maaf kalau reqnya kurang memuaskan. Ini di buat waktu UTS, jadi maaf kalau hasilnya gaje**

**RnR? Kalau ada typo atau kesalahan lain, bilang ya, biar bisa segera diperbaiki.**


End file.
